Car Trouble,
by AmeHimeTori
Summary: Summary: Maka's car gets a flat, looks like she'll need a repairman. An unexpected pain in Maka's butt may just lead her to her soulmate. Read and Review? Reviews are love! SoMA(MakaxSoul) fluff! With a side dish of TsuStar! Enjoy!


(A/N: Hi! Long time no post anything... I'll try to fix that. This is an experiment, i want to see how many reviews i can get. Only way chapter two comes out is if i get at least ten reviews... so enjoy!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!)

AU!Mechanic & Lawyer(?)

Car Trouble.

Chapter One: Stupid Car.

"I'm so sorry Tsubaki-chan! I just got off work and I'm heading home right now to get changed." The black bug sped down the back road shortcut to Shine(gami), the quaint little town just outside the city where she worked, harsh winds and raindrops smacking against the windshield.

The dirty blonde in the driver's seat, spoke softly into her bluetooth.

"I might have to take a rain check on our lunch date..." The blonde gasped in alarm as the right front wheel made a loud bang sound and the car swerved. She grasped the wheel tightly in her hands straightening out the car and slowing down as she drove onto the lip of the road.

"Maka-chan?! Maka-chan, what's wrong?!"

"I'm alright, Tsubaki-chan. I think I blew a tire though..." She muttered the last bit, unbuckling her seat belt as she prepared to get out of the car. "I'm gonna have to call you back. Okay?"

"Alright. Be safe." Maka reached up and ended the call, opening her door as she did so. She slipped her legs out of the car, the harsh wind and rain slamming into her, causing her small frame to shiver.

Maka placed her nice new black heels on the ground, regretting the action immediately as her shoes sunk into the moist ground. She pulled her black dress suit jacket closed, tucking her hands into her armpits as she rounded the car.

"Oh great." Maka stared down at the visible tear in the black rubber of the wheel, where the air had completely leaked out. She cursed as she fished out her phone from her jacket pocket, brushing her windswept hair behind her ear. Scrolling through her contacts on her cell, stopping over "Black*Star(Blake)".

Tsubaki's boyfriend was the co-owner and adopted son of Sid, a close family friend who owned a car repair shop. _Star Mechanics_ , if Maka remembered correctly. It had been awhile since she'd last needed her car to be fixed. Black*Star had gone to the same preschool as Maka, they'd been friends ever since. Maka felt her brow start to throb at the head ache to come as she pressed the call button. It rang three times before he picked up, "Hey Maka! Sup?"

Maka pinched the bridge of her nose as she got back into her car, soaking wet from the rain. Her wet shins rubbing irritably against the black leather seat, loose dripping hair sticking to her face.

"I have a favor to ask." Maka jumped straight to the point, not wanting to stay in these wet clothes longer than necessary. Black*Star laughed, a loud clang and a shout rang out on the other end of the phone.

"Hey! Watch it newbie! Ugh! What is it you need?" He grumbled into the phone, knowing no good could come of her asking favors.

"My car has a flat, and I am not changing a tire in my wet work clothes. Can you come and tow the thing?"

Black*Star hummed to himself for a moment before responding, "I'm not doing this for free..."

Maka nodded her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Hmm, I understand."

He chuckled and said rather loudly, "I'll send someone to come pick you and the car up! Sound good?!"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll text you the directions."

"Right. Bye." And he hung up. She quickly texted him the street address and placed her phone on the dash.

Maka sighed leaning her head back against the headrest, and looked down at her sorry state. Pulling the wet fabric of her white blouse away from her body. She pulled her arms free of her soaking jacket, tossing it in the seat next to her as she leaned forward to turn the heat up. She sat back closing her eyes as she waited to be rescued from the cold.

o0o

Classic jazz music drifted softly out of the truck speakers, the white haired man tapping his long thin fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. The wipers were going, fat raindrops splattering against the window with a vengeance.

He cursed softly under his breath as his crimson eyes roamed over the road, checking his rear view mirror every other second for cars. He felt the truck swerve slightly as he hydroplaned, he gripped the wheel tighter in reaction. "This weather is so uncool." He grumbled to himself, glancing down at his phone for a split second as he drove down the right street.

Not long down the road and a black car came into view, he recognized the plates. He drove a bit past the car, turning onto the lip of the road as he stopped the truck. He pulled his gray hood up over his head, and zipping his leather jacket up the rest of the way. The albino man hopped out of the car, his black work boots dropping into a puddle that splashed the cuffs of his dark jeans.

"Great." He grunted shaking his boot off as he turned towards the black car. The driver's door opened, a tall dirty blonde woman in a black skirt and work suit jacket stepped out.

"Hey, Miss..." He called slightly as he approached her car, she moved around her door and shut it. He stopped a respectable distance from the girl, slipping his now cold hands into his pockets. "So what's the problem?"

She nodded her head to the other side of the car, "Tire blew."

 _Okay,_ he thought. _Bit vague..._

o0o

She did a once over of him, her eyes stopping on the pocket of his jeans. In bold red letters it read, **SOUL .E**. His name? Soul rounded the car crouching to inspect the damage, a whistle as he stared at the gash in the wheel. "What'd you do to get a tear like that?" He muttered, patting the side of the car. Maka got the impression he wasn't talking to her.

"I'm not sure. I would have changed the tire myself, but the weather is getting worse." Maka muttered the last bit, jumping slightly as his crimson eyes fell on her.

"Tires." He said his eyes drifting down to the other end of the car, where her back right side wheel was.

"Excuse me?" She asked, moving around the car to stand next to him.

"Tires. You got two flats." Soul chuckled huskily, lifting his two figures to show her as he turned to look up at her again. She scowled as she felt her face flush in embarrassment, this guy was treating her like a joke.

"Right." Maka glared, he didn't even flinch, just smirked the tip of a sharp tooth showing.

"Good thing you called Black*Star. You'd of never made it home." He said, standing up as he moved towards his truck. "You can get in the truck if you want now. We can do paperwork at the shop." Soul offered, as he set to work getting her car rigged. She stomped slightly to her car door, pulling her purse and phone out, shutting the door behind her. She snorted as he cursed, the wet chain slipping out of his fingers and onto the muddy ground. Maka climbed into the passenger seat and leaned against the window, this was going to be a long ride.

o0o

Soul slowed the car as they neared the entrance to the shop, a big blue building with a huge sign that read, _**Star***_ **Mechanics** in big bold dark red colored letters. The smell of car oil and metal filled the air, a smell Maka knew well from all the time spent at the shop. When Maka was young and the divorce was finalized, Maka couldn't stand to be around her father. And when her mother disappeared, she'd been devastated. She spent most of her days at the shop, playing with Black*Star in the junkyard behind the building. To distract herself from her sorrow, they'd pretend they were ninjas, or some days pirates hunting for treasure. Maka smiled at the memory, as she stepped out of the car.

Thunder rumbled overhead, and Maka flinched. She quickly hurried into the shop front, opening the glass door as she slid into the lobby type room. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see Soul pull away from the front of the building and round to the back where the garage was.

The jingle of the bell over the door summoned, a big tall black man with blue tattoos in intricate swirls over the skin of his neck and arms. And a head full of dreadlocks, with soft brown eyes.

He smiled in recognition, "Ah, Maka. It's been too long. How've ya been?" Maka returned the smile, brushing a lock of her wet hair behind her ear. "I've been better. It's great to see you again, Uncle Sid." He chuckled, pulling her into a quick one armed hug. She stumbled back with a giggle.

"The kid said you'd be here. That your new car in back?" Sid questioned, his thumb pointing over his shoulder at the door behind him. Maka closed her eyes as she nodded sighing loudly, the tips of her ears burning. He laughed placing a hand on her shoulder as he shook his head good naturedly.

"How's work been? You're a lawyer now right?"

"A soaking wet lawyer! It's really bad out there, eh cuz?" A loud voice rang out from over Sid's shoulder, the door swinging fully open and then shut with a bang. Maka turned to face the loud newcomer, his blue hair sticking up in all directions. Maka couldn't help a smile at the boy. "Black*Star."

He grinned widely, before lifting his hand, clutching a set of metal keys. "Think fast!" He called snapping his wrist forward, the keys sailing over Sid's head and straight at her. She shot out her hands, fumbling for a moment as she tried to grasp them. "Hey!-."

"Go change. You'll be here awhile."

"You should stay for dinner." Sid smiled.

"Oh I can't-." She started.

"Tsubaki said she might drop by." Black*Star said dismissively, but his eyes still held a glint.

"Fine." Maka pouted, she hadn't seen her friend since she got back from abroad and they were supposed to meet that day for lunch. She clutched the keys as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. She grumbled as she opened the door and ventured back out into the storm.

Maka hurried up the stairs to the apartment above the shop, quickly pushing the key into the lock only to realize it was unlocked. Confused she pulled the key back out, she tested the door. It opened a crack, brushing it off she opened the door all the way and stepped in. She slipped off her heels, and padded along to the end of the hall where she knew the guest room was. She slowed to a stop outside the door, it was open a crack.

She peered around the door, grabbing ahold of the frame as she looked in the room. Maka froze as she stared wide-eyed at the scene unfolding in front of her. Soul stood in the middle of the now messier than she remembered room, swiftly pulling his shirt over his head. She squeaked in surprise, catching the attention of the man she was currently peeping on. He jumped staring at her with a look of embarrassment. "Geez, you scared the crap out of me." Soul grumbled turning around and plucking up a white tank top, and pulling it on.

"I'm so sorry!" Maka had the decency to blush like a tomato, as she closed the door. She shook off her surprise and headed to Black*Star's room, hurrying inside and closing the door behind her. She looked around at the tornado that was the boys room, cloths flung all over the room, and garbage tucked under the bed. Maka wrinkled her nose, the room was disgusting. She tiptoed to the dresser, pulling opened the last drawer and rummaging until she found a black pair of baggy sweats. She folded them over her arm as she pulled another drawer, looking for a clean shirt. none. There was not a single shirt that was clean. With a resigned sigh she moved over to the bed, laying out her cloths on the unmade blankets. Maka slipped out of her jacket, dropping it on the floor. She unbuttoned her white blouse now see through, leaving her in her soft navy blue camisole.

Maka shimmied out of her skirt and pulled on the black sweats, she gathered all her wet clothes and left Black*Star's room. She looked around anxiously for the boy, but he'd disappeared. Maka headed to the laundry room, dumping all her stuff in the wash with a little soap and turned it on. Bored she walked to the door, grabbed one of the sweaters on the rack and flipped the hood on. She jammed her cold feet into a pair of Black*Star's old shoes and left the house opting to go see how her car was doing.

o0o

Soul walked into the garage, heading over to the computer workstation in the far corner by the door to the lobby. Black*Star spotted him with a grin and rushed over.

"Hey, thanks for picking up Maka." Black*Star glared over at the new guy Hero, who was fumbling through a toolbox. Soul shrugged in reply lifting a hand for a high five that the blue haired gladly accepted.

"I know you got your hands full." Soul said, turning back to the table with the computer on it. He rubbed the back of his neck, kicking the rolling chair obscuring his path to the computer.

"I still gotta fill out the paperwork for blondie. And get to work on those wheels." Soul grumbled, turning his head briefly to the side, his eyes widening as they fell on Maka. She stood in the doorway, her hands in her hair as she tied it into two pigtails. She wore a black pair of sweats he suspected might be the pair Black*Star had stolen, and-. His eyes bulged as he zeroed in on the orange and black hoodie she wore. ' _Is that my favorite sweater!?'_ He thought. Soul shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

o0o

Maka peered around the garage spotting Liz getting out from under a gray car, wiping her grimy hands on her smock. "I need a wrench Hero! And some wire cutters!" She yelled, after a second she spotted Maka in the doorway. "Hey! Maka, long time no see!"

She waved back, watching with a slight feeling of dread as Hero stumbled and slammed into Liz, sending the two crashing to the floor. Black*Star ran over, shouting curses as he helped the two up.

"Hey pigtails!" Maka whipped around in surprise, her eyes stopping on none other then that albino weirdo. He beckoned her over, turning back to the computer. Maka cautiously made her way over, stopping at his side. He leaned over, grabbing the mouse and clicking a few things before a form popped up.

"I need you to fill out a couple things, just ask if you need help. Think ya can do that, Maka?" She glared at him as she pulled the rolling chair, purposefully hitting him in the shin as she sat down. He cursed colorfully as he grabbed his injured leg, glaring back at her.

"Brat." Soul muttered as he turned his back on her, heading towards her car.

"Excuse me?!" She seethed her hand settling on a binder left on the table, glaring angrily at the back of his head.

"I said, brat-." The thrust her hand forward the book flying straight at the back of his head. "Maka Chop!" She muttered with a satisfied smile as the binder made contact with the back of Soul's skull with a crack. His head snapped forward with the force, a curse and he whipped around.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"For being a rude jerk!" Maka snapped, glaring daggers at him as he scowled angrily back at her.

"Ohh they're in love~!" Patty laughed flopping onto the cement ground in hysterics, having popped back into the garage a moment ago. Liz sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, not seeing what her somewhat insane little sister saw.

"Um Pats, they look more like fighting dogs than lovebirds." Liz muttered worriedly, watching the two people in question exchange heated words and glares.

"Nah, they-" There was a loud slam and clattering that cut off Patty.

"-Hero Stop dropping things!" Liz grumbled, glaring at the boy who stood looking guilty in the corner over a pile of scattered tools, again.

-End of Chapter.

(A/N: Review for more! Let me know if you spotted any mistakes?)


End file.
